


we'll love until the end of time

by wholockedpsycho7



Series: The Penny Drops [3]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-23
Updated: 2015-12-23
Packaged: 2018-05-08 16:49:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5505482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wholockedpsycho7/pseuds/wholockedpsycho7
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kate Stewart was admittedly bewildered by the information she'd recently come by.</p><p>UNIT had been keeping an eye on Amy and Rory Pond. They always checked in on the Doctor's current companions- it was really one of the only ways they could get to him in the case of an emergency.</p><p>Of course, Kate liked the Ponds. Always had. They were generally nice people. Well, Amy had quite a Scottish temper on her, of course, but they were good people.</p><p>So it was a bit surprising when a figure, dressed in head to toe in black (including a ski mask), emerged from their house with two large, intimidating machine guns that Kate was pretty sure hadn't even been invented yet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	we'll love until the end of time

**Author's Note:**

> This is just something I found that I'd done a while back and figured I'd post.
> 
> Title from Chapel of Love by the Dixie Cups.

Kate Stewart was admittedly bewildered by the information she'd recently come by.

UNIT had been keeping an eye on Amy and Rory Pond. They always checked in on the Doctor's current companions- it was really one of the only ways they could get to him in the case of an emergency.

Of course, Kate liked the Ponds. Always had. They were generally nice people. Well, Amy had quite a Scottish temper on her, of course, but they were good people.

So it was a bit surprising when a figure, dressed in head to toe in black (including a ski mask), emerged from their house with two large, intimidating machine guns that Kate was pretty sure hadn't even been invented yet.

The figure had never been seen entering the house; therefore, they had most likely come via TARDIS. Which led to another, even more confusing question: What was the Doctor doing with a soldier? Or, if it wasn't a soldier (though from the analysis of the posture she almost certainly was), with someone who even knew _how_ to operate the guns? He wasn't prone to violence. In fact, the man despised it. It didn't make sense.

So, very logically, when the TARDIS was observed parked outside the house and the same figure emerged with no Doctor to be seen, Kate did what her gut told her to: investigate.

That's what she called it, anyway. The boys insisted on calling it a 'raid'.

She led a small group of four in herself, who all had their weapons drawn in case there was trouble. When they opened the front door, they found an empty living room, dining room, and kitchen. Suspicious.

Okay, it _was_ 9 o'clock, so technically not _all_ that suspicious, but..

They headed up the stairs quietly. First door on the right- bathroom. First door on left- cupboard.

When she put her hand on the second door on the right, ready to turn it, she heard a faint noise- a little grunt. Looking over her shoulder once more to make sure their weapons were still raised, Kate opened the door.

She finds a woman with curly blond hair lying facedown on a bed, a towel covering her from the waist down, and- the most surprising thing- the Doctor sitting beside her, hands kneading her back.

When he heard the door open he squeaked, eyes widening and him scrambling to pull the duvet up- he managed to get the duvet up, but not before getting thoroughly tangled in the sheets, thrashing around, and then proceeding to fall and land on the floor with a very dignified "oomph!".

The woman stirred, mumbling something about 'honestly, sweetie, I don't want lotion', and the Doctor's flushed face looking up at her from the floor somehow turns an even brighter shade of red.

"Kate! What-what are you doing here?" He asked, blushing scarlet as he scrambled up from the floor.

She assessed the situation-the woman, who had tensed up and looked ready to pounce, the Doctor, looking like a naughty schoolboy who'd been caught nicking candy- and formed another plan. One that involved tea.

"Boys," She glanced over her shoulder, "Abort. Back to base."

\-------

Amy and Rory were _not_ pleased at being 'investigated' yet again. Okay, mainly Amy.

"Honestly, next time, a call would do!" Amy huffed as she plopped sugar into a tea cup. "Maybe something like, 'Amy, do you happen to have an assassin in your house that we should be worried about?' or 'Amy, should we come raid your house, or is it just your _daughter_ visiting?'"

Kate couldn't help feeling slightly guilty. "If I'd have known, I assure you-"

Rory shook his head. "It's understandable, sort of. But next time, please do give us a call first."

"Absolutely. And UNIT will compensate you for the front door." She said, accepting the tea plopped in front of her.

Amy sat down in front of her, arms still crossed. "You know I support UNIT, Kate, but sometimes I doubt our decision to let you know we associated with the Doctor."

The woman couldn't break it to her that they'd known long before the couple had told them- the TARDIS tended to leave very distinct energy signatures when it materialized.

"It won't happen again." She promised instead. 

"I should hope not." The Doctor's familiar voice broke out.

Kate turned to face the time lord at the top of the stairs. "Doctor, I am so sorry, I-"

He scowled. "I know I was a blushing idiot when you barged in, but for the record, I don't appreciate four men being brought in to stare at my wife."

She rubbed at her temples. She was still confused on that subject, to be honest. River- the assassin (ex, she'd been assured)- was somehow the daughter of the Ponds, and had married the Doctor. _The Doctor._

_Yeah, she hadn't completely comprehended the situation yet._

"Well, she was naked," Rory grumbled.

"It was a massage! Her back was sore because of the skirmish with-"

"Sure. Whatever you say." Amy broke in.

The Doctor grimaced and glanced warily at his father in law, who was practically burning a hole in the time lord's skin with the heat of his glare.

"Morning, all." River said from the top of the stairs, gliding down with her usual grace and stopping in front of Kate, hand out. "I don't believe we were properly introduced. River Song."

"Kate Stewart," the younger woman said, clasping her hand firmly.

River's lips curled into a smile. "Oh, I know who you are. I was friends with the Brigadier."

Kate raised an eyebrow. "Oh?"

"Met a couple times- saved the world in the 80s. Or 70s. Time, you know how difficult it is. Had great laughs." She gave her a look that held a respect, almost a sort of reverence. "He was a great man. He spoke highly of you."

Kate have her a curious look. "I don't believe you're in the files." Those types of files, anyway-the ones that contained the most important information-were stored in the same place as the more dangerous weapons. The Black Archive. Information on all the ways the world had been threatened-and saved. Touchwood, the Doctor, a couple of UNIT's best moments-all stored, in single hard copies. Kate had read them so many times she'd practically memorized them. And for this type of thing, what River was talking about, to not be recorded? It was... unusual, to say the least.

River smirked and glanced at the Doctor. "I don't believe so, either. Funny."

 Kate made a mental note to read over her father's files again. "So, the Doctor's your husband?"

The older woman nodded, glancing at him. "At the moment."

"Have you actually taken a proper look at him, or were you tricked?" Kate teased, smirking slyly at the sputtering Doctor.

"Well, he _did_ spring it on me without really asking..."

"Oi!" The alien looked offended now. "You didn't complain!"

River rolled her eyes. "We were in a crumbling alternate timeline that was about to destroy the universe. Tell me, when did I have the time to complain?"

The Doctor frowned. "But-"

"I'm kidding, sweetie, honestly," She placed a soothing hand on his arm, "and I did marry you those other.. how many times now? Seventy  two?"

"Seventy six." He grumbled petulantly.

 "See, now? I agreed to marry you a ridiculous amount of times just because you wanted to make sure I was all in. And yes," She stopped him from interrupting, "that is why you asked me to marry you so many times. Honestly, sweetie, you forget that I know you better than yourself. Now, are you quite finished acting like a five year old?"

He rolled his eyes. "If you're finished lecturing me, _mother_."

"Okay, _son_ , though I doubt you'd let your mother do half the things I-"

" _River_!" He hissed, flushing. "Could you not do this now?"

"I'm just trying to make a point-"

"No, you bloody _minx_ , you're trying to get me in trouble with your parents, as usual! Can't you behave for more than five minutes?"

"I haven't the faintest idea what you're talking about."

"Oh my- of course you don't! You never do!" The Doctor threw his hands in the air dramatically.

"What's _that_ supposed to mean?"

"It means you go on, spouting off a ridiculous amount of innuendo- all the damn time, might I add- and then you leave _me_ looking like I'm the one who's-"

"Oh, please! You're one to talk, groping me in movie theaters-"

"I did not!"

"Metraxis 4 ring a bell?" River grinned triumphantly.

That stopped him for a moment. "That was still your fault, you had just _left_ the TARDIS-"

"Of course I did, you left tea on the nightstand and spilled it on my vortex manipulator after I _told_ you to put it in the kitchen-"

"You leave your wine glasses everywhere, it's not like I'm the only one in the bloody ship who doesn't pick up behind themselves! At least I only left _one_ cup behind, you-" 

As the couple continued bickering in the background, Kate turned to the Ponds. "Are they always like this?"

Rory laughed. "You should have seen them after they stayed together two weeks."

"Two-" She glanced behind her at the domestic still raging on. "How long have they been together now?"

Amy sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose. "He got here earlier.. maybe two hours?"


End file.
